Midnight Sun
by kimkikie
Summary: Hunkai /Kepindahan Kim Jongin ke sekolah elit di kota Gyeongju mengundang perhatian seluruh siswa. Tidak terkecuali Sehun, namja pucat yang mempesona. Bagaimanakan Sehun mengatasi 'masalah' yang mengacaukan dirinya akibat kedatangan Jongin? Gak jago bikin summary. Yaoi/boyxboy/don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**ANYEONG** **READERS** **!**! ^^

 **Kikie** comebac **k** **dengan** ff baru ya hehehe

Mian karena aku kena writer block terpaksa ff yg dulu gak dilanjutin T_T

Padahal udh bikin beberapa chapter tapi jatohnya cerita jd aneh wkwk

Ff ini terinspirasi dari novel favorit aku yg berjudul sama yaitu MIDNIGHT SUN karya Stephanie Meyer tapi aku bikin yg HunKai Version.

Kenapa hunkai? Ya karena aku hunkai shipper lah #plakk

Sebagian isi cerita mirip tapi bukan maksud plagiat ya…kan ini hunkai version nya jadi masih mirip sama novel aslinya wkwk

Gak sepenuhnya mirip novel asli kok,,sedikit banyaknya ada perubahan dalam cerita yang terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber juga hehehe

Cerita ini tentang vampire sama kayak twilight…karena aku tu suka banget cerita-cerita vampire terus love banget sma hunkai..jadi aku buat lah ff ini dengan maincast nya mereka :D

Udh deh kebayakan curcol nya.

Cekidot Lah….

Maaf bila banyak typo bertebaran

Cast :

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai

Oh Sehun as jung Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kris Wu as Wu Yi Fan/Kris

Huang Zi Tao as Zi Tao

And Other Cast

This is Yaoi/BoyxBoy

PROL **OG**

Kepindahan Kim Jongin atau Kai si cucu pengusaha sukses kota Gyeongju di sekolah elit khusus laki-laki "EXO High School" mengundang perhatian seluruh murid sekolah tersebut.

Tidak terkecuali Jung Sehun, seorang namja mempesona dan berkulit pucat serta keluarganya yang sama mempesonanya namun nampak berbahaya—karena sangat jarang siswa yang berani berdekatan dengan mereka.

Kepindahan Jongin ke Gyeogju sendiri terjadi karena suatu hal. Masalah perwalian. Orang tuanya yang workaholic bercerai, hingga Jongin memutuskan tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya di Gyeongju.

Jongin yang tidak bisa ditebak serta 'aroma' Jongin yang menggiurkan membuat sisi lain Sehun yang biasa ia sebut 'monster' menjadi bangkit. Hal itu membut Sehun frustasi dan sangat membenci Jongin. Disisi lain Jongin memiliki sesuatu yang menarik bagi Sehun. Sehingga Sehun enggan meninggalkan Jongin. Sebuah kenangan masa lalu lebih tepatnya.

Apakah sisi lain dari Jongin tersebut?

Akankah Sehun mampu mengatasi masalah yang dihadapinya akibat Jongin?

Bagaimanakah kehidupan Jongin selanjutnya? Akankah ia tahu dirinya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berbahaya?

Dan …apakah kelahiran Jongin ke dunia masih ada hubungannya dengan Sehun?

Apa ada yg mau lanjut?

Maaf jika tulisannya berantakan..dikarenakan laptop sedang bermasalah jadi terpaksa ngetik di hp hiks

Yg masih berminat Silakan baca next chapter 1 nya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okee_ sebelumnya Kikie mau ngingetin kalo sebagian besar diambil dari sudut pandang sehun ya…mungkin awal awal chapter belum ada moment hunkai yg berarti #jiahh**

 **Pokoknya bca aja deh**

Yg **gak suka masih ada kesempatan kok buat out ^^ because this is Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy**

 **Maaf jika banyak typo bertebaran hehehe**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai**

 **Oh Sehun as jung Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol**

 **Kris Wu as Wu Yi Fan/Kris**

 **Huang Zi Tao as Zi Tao**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Kim Jaej** **oong as Jung Jaejoong (GS)**

 **Chapter 1**

Inilah saat dimana aku berharap bisa tidur.

Sekolah.

Atau, penyiksaan lebih tepatnya? Seandainya ada jalan lain menebus dosa-dosaku. Kejenuhan ini selalu sulit diatasi; setiap hari terasa lebih monoton dari sebelumnya.

Mungkin bagiku inilah tidur—jika didefinisikan sebagai bentuk berdiam diri disela aktivitas harian.

Aku menatap rekahan di pojok kafetaria, membayangkan bentuk-bentuk abstrak. Itu salah satu cara memelankan suara-suara riuh di kepalaku.

Beratus suara ini membuatku mati kebosanan.

Jika menyangut pikiran manusia, aku telah mendengar segalanya, dan lagi, hingga ratusan kali. Hari ini, semua tercurah pada sebuah peristiwa sepele, kedatangan seorang murid pindahan. Tidak terlalu sulit menyimpulkan pikiran-pikiran itu sekaligus. Aku telah melihat sosoknya berulang-ulang, dari pikiran ke pikiran, dari segala sudut. Hanya namja biasa. Kegemparan akibat kedatangannya mudah ditebak—sama seperti menunjukan benda berkilau pada anak kecil. Setengah laki-laki hidung belang yang berstatus seme bahkan sudah ingin bermeseraan dengannya, hanya karena ia anak baru. Bahkan tidak sedikit pula para uke yang memujanya atau iri karena berpikiran mereka memiliki saingan baru. Aku mesti lebih keras mengacuhkan mereka.

Hanya empat suara yang coba kuredam demi kesopanan dan bukannya karena tak suka: milik keluargaku, yang terbiasa tanpa privasi disekitarku hingga tak perduli lagi. Aku coba menjaga ruang pribadi mereka sebisanya. Berusaha tidak mendengarkan, kalau itu mungkin.

Berupaya sekuatnya, tapi tetap saja...aku tahu. Tao sedang memikirkan, seperti biasa, tentang dirinya. Dia mendapati pantulan dirinya di kaca mata seseorang, dan puas pada kesempurnaannya yang hari ini mengenakan pakaian dari merk Gucci kesukaannya yang baru ia beli seminggu yang lalu. Pemikiran Tao agak dangkal. Tidak banyak kejutan.

Kris—sepupuku—masih menggerutu gara-gara kalah bertarung dengan Chanyeol tadi malam. Butuh segala kesabarannya yang pendek untuk bisa tahan hingga sekolah usai untuk mengajak Chanyeol tanding ulang. Aku tidak pernah terganggu dengan pikiran-pikiran Kris. Dia jarang memikirkan sesuatu tanpa diucapkan keras-keras atau langsung dikerjakan. Aku lebih merasa bersalah membaca pikiran yang lainnya karena sebetulnya ingin disembunyikan. Jika pikiran Tao dangkal, maka Kris selaksa danau tak berbayang, sangat jelas.

Sedang Chanyeol...menderita. Aku mesti menahan agar tidak mendesah.

 _Sehun_. Baekhyun—kakakku— memanggil, dan langsung menarik perhatianku.

Itu seperti memanggil namaku keras-keras. Aku sedikit lega namaku tidak pasaran—biasanya menjengkelkan tiap ada orang memikirkan nama Sehun yang lain, otomatis menoleh...

Ini aku tidak menoleh. Baekhyun dan aku cukup mahir berbincang seperti ini. Jarang yang memergoki. Mataku masih tetap memandangi rekahan itu.

 _Bagaimana apa_ _dia_ _masih bertahan?_ Tanya Baekhyun padaku.

Aku sedikit merengut, hanya perubahan kecil di sudut bibir. Tidak ada artinya bagi yang lain. Mungkin dianggap eksrepresi jemu.

Baekhyun langsung siaga. Kulihat pikirannya mengawasi kekasihnya, Chanyeol lewat penglihatannya. Apa ada bahaya? Dia membaca lagi, sekilas kedepan, mencari tahu sumber kegusaranku.

Aku menoleh sedikit kekiri, seakan sedang memperhatikan deretan bata di dinding, mendengus pelan, dan kembali ke kanan, pada celah di pojok. Hanya Baekhyun yang tahu aku sedang menggeleng.

 _Dia kembali tenang. Beritahu aku jika kondisinya memburuk._

Hanya mataku yang bergerak, keatas ke langit-langit, dan kembali kebawah.

 _Terima Kasih sudah mengawasinya._

Aku lega tidak perlu menjawabnya keras-keras. Apa yang mesti kukatakan? 'dengan senang hati'? Jujur saja tidak begitu. Aku sangat terganggu mendengar pergulatan Chanyeol. Apa perlu bereksperimen seperti ini? Bukannya lebih aman mengakui bahwa ia tidak akan mampu mengatasi rasa hausnya seperti kami, dan jangan terlalu memaksanya. Mengapa harus bermain-main dengan bencana?

Ini sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir berburu. Tidak terlalu sulit buat kami berempat. Agak tidak nyaman kadang-kadang—jika ada manusia berjalan terlampau dekat, atau jika angin bertiup ke arah yang salah. Tapi manusia jarang mendekat. Insting mereka memberitahu apa yang tidak dimengerti kesadaran mereka: bahwa kami berbahaya.

Chanyeol sedang sangat berbahaya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba, seorang namja berhenti di meja sebelah, mengobrol dengan temannya. Dia menggoyang rambut pirangnya yang agak panjang, dan menelisipkan jemarinya. Pemanas ruangan meniup aromanya ke arah kami. Aku telah terbiasa dengan efeknya—perasaan terbakar yang meninju tenggorokan, hasrat lapar di perut, otot-otot yang menegang, dan liur yang menetes deras.

Semuanya normal, biasanya mudah diatasi. Tapi sekarang, ketika mengawasi Chanyeol, jadi lebih sulit. Godaannya lebih besar, dua kali lipat. Rasa haus ganda, bukan cuma dahagaku.

Chanyeol membiarkan imajinasinya berkeliaran. Dia menggambarkannya dengan jelas— membayangkan dirinya bangkit dari samping Baekhyun dan berdiri di samping namja itu. Membayangkan mencondongkan tubuhnya, seakan ingin membisikan sesuatu, lalu membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh lengkung tenggorokannya. Membayangkan denyut nadi yang mengalir dibalik kulit tipis itu terasa hangat di bibirnya.

Aku menendang kursinya. Dia terkejut dan menatapku sebentar, kemudian tertunduk. Aku mendengar perasaan malu dan peperangan di kepalanya.

"Maaf." gerutu Chanyeol. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun." Baekhyun berbisik menghiburnya. "Aku bisa melihatnya."

Aku coba tidak meringis agar tidak membongkar kegusaran Baekhyun. Kami harus bekerja sama, aku dan Baekhyun. Ini tidak mudah, mendengar suara-suara atau melihat masa depan. Itu adalah keanehan bagi kami yang sudah aneh. Kami saling menjaga rahasia. Disamping itu Baekhyun adalah kakak kandungku, jadi aku harus sebisa mungkin melindungi privasinya kan?

"Bisa sedikit membantu jika kau pandang mereka sebagai manusia." Saran Baekhyun, nadanya yang tinggi mengalun bagai musik, terlalu cepat untuk telinga manusia. "Namanya Ren. Dia memiliki adik perempuan kecil yang dia puja. Ibunya mengundang Eomma kita di pesta kebun, kau ingat?"

"Aku tahu siapa dia." gerutu Chanyeol. Dia berpaling ke salah satu jendela kecil di bawah langit-langit. Nada gusarnya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Dia harus berburu nanti malam. Sangat ceroboh mengambil resiko seperti ini, coba menguji kekuatannya, untuk membangun daya tahannya. Chanyeol sebaiknya menerima saja batasannya dan bertindak semampunya. Kebiasaan lamanya tidak cocok dengan gaya hidup kami; tidak seharusnya memaksakan diri.

Baekhyun mendesah dan berdiri, mengambil nampan makannya—yang sekedar properti— dan berlalu sendirian. Dia tahu kapan Chanyeol merasa cukup. Kendati Tao dan Kris lebih mencolok kedekatannya, adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang lebih saling memahami.

 _Jung Sehun_.

Secara reflek aku menoleh begitu namaku dipanggil, walau tidak benar-benar diucap, hanya dipikirkan.

Kemudian, selama sepersekian detik mataku terpaku pada sepasang mata lebar manusia, berwarna coklat muda, pada sesosok namja manis berkulit tan. Aku mengenalinya, meskipun belum melihatnya sendiri. Wajahnya hampir ada di seluruh kepala orang-orang. Si murid baru, Kim Jongin. Cucu seorang pengusaha sukses di kota ini, yang baru beberapa hari pindah dari Seoul. Sejak melihat wajahnya dipikiran orang-orang. Aku merasa bahwa wajah itu tidaklah asing. Tentu saja, ia sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin dia. Kai. Dia mengoreksi yang memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap...

Aku berpaling darinya, bosan. Pada detik itu juga aku sadar bukan dia yang memikirkan namaku. Namun mengingat ia menyebutkan nama panggilannya akupun menegang, sekelebat bayangan masa lalu mulai terlintas dibenakku. Dan hal itu terlihat itu mengingatkan ku kembali akan sosok yang sangat ingin aku lupakan. Sosok yang membuatku dilanda rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam. Sosok yang meninggalkanku untuk selamanya karena kecerobohanku. Setetes air mata meuncur mulus kepipiku. Aku dengan segera mengusap air mata sialan itu dengan gerakan kelewat cepat sehingga tidak aka nada yang menyadari bahwa aku sedang menangis.

 _Ada_ _apa Sehun-ah?_ itu suara Baekhyun. Oh aku melupakan Baekhyun. Pasti ia sadar akan apa yang terjadi denganku. Aku hanya membalas dengan gelengan singkat.

 _Tentu saja dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Jung bersaudara_ , kudengar pikiran tadi berlanjut.

Kukenali 'suaranya', Lee Taemin—Belum cukup lama sejak ia menggangguku dengan perbincangan di kepalanya. Betapa melegakan ketika akhirnya ketergila-gilaannya berakhir. Biasanya mustahil meloloskan diri dari lamunan konyolnya yang tak ada habisnya. Aku harap, ketika itu, bisa menjelaskan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jika bibirku, dan sederetan gigi dibaliknya, berada dekat di telinganya. Itu akan menghentikan fantasi-fantasinya yang menjengkelkan. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya hampir membuatku tersenyum.

 _Sedikit lemak akan lebih baik buatnya,_ Taemin melanjutkan. _Dia bahkan tidak cakep_ _. Kulitnya_ _saja_ _gelap. Entah kenapa_ _Chen selalu menatapnya_ _...atau Minho_. Dia mengernyit dipikirannya ketika menyebut nama yang terakhir. Pujaan barunya, Choi Minho yang populer, yang jelas-jelas cuek. Namun rupanya, bersikap sebaliknya pada si murid baru. Lagi-lagi seperti anak kecil yang melihat benda berkilau. Ini membuat Taemin gusar, meskipun tetap bersikap ramah dengan menjelaskan perihal keluarga Jung. Murid baru itu pasti menanyakan kami.

 _Semua orang ikut memperhatikanku_ , sambil lalu Taemin puas dengan dirinya. _Betapa_ _beruntungnya_ _Kai_ _sekelas_ _denganku...pasti_ _Minho_ _akan_ _bertanya_ _padaku_ _apa_ _yang_ _dia-_ Aku berusaha menghalau pembicaraan tolol itu, sebelum membuatku gila. "Lee Taemin sedang mengupas kebobrokan keluarga kita ke si anak baru itu." aku berbisik ke Kris untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Dia hanya tersenyum menampikan seringaiannya. Kris memng sejenis denganku. Ia selalu bersikap dingin jika dihadapan orang lain. _Kuharap_ _kisahnya menarik,_ pikirnya. "Kurang imajinatif, sebetulnya. Cuma skandal-skandal kuno. Tidak ada bagian horornya. Sedikit mengecewakan."

 _Dan si murid baru? Apa dia juga kecewa ?_ Aku mencari tahu pikiran si murid baru ini, Kai, tentang cerita-cerita Taemin. Apa pendapatnya ketika melihat keluarga aneh, berkulit putih-kapur, yang diasingkan ini?

Itu tanggung jawabku buat mengetahui reaksinya. Aku bertindak sebagai pengawas— itu istilah yang peling mendekati—bagi keluargaku. Untuk melindungi kami. Jika seseorang curiga, aku bisa memberi peringatan awal dan mundur teratur. Itu sempat terjadi—beberapa manusia dengan imajinasi berlebihan menganggap kami mirip dengan karakter di buku atau film. Biasanya tebakan mereka salah, tapi lebih baik menyingkir daripada mengambil resiko. Jarang ada yang menebak dengan tepat. Kami tidak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk menguji hipotesisnya. Kami langsung menghilang, dan sekedar jadi kenangan buruk...

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, meskipun telah menyimak disebelah monolog internal Taemin yang berhamburan tak karuan. Seperti tidak ada orang. Sangat ganjil, apa dia telah pindah? Sepertinya belum, Taemin masih berbincang dengannya. Aku mendongak memastikan, sedikit heran. Memastikan 'pendengaran' ekstraku—ini belum pernah dilakukan.

Kembali, pandanganku terpaku pada mata lebar coklat yang sama. Dia masih duduk disitu, sedang melirik kesini, sesuatu yang wajar, sementara Taemin meneruskan gosipnya.

Memikirkan tentang kami, itu juga wajar.

Tapi aku tidak mendengar bisikanpun.

Rona hangat merah muncul di pipinya ketika menunduk, malu kedapatan mencuri pandang. Untung Chanyeol tidak melihat. Sulit dibayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika melihat rona merah itu.

Perasaannya tampak jelas di mimiknya, sejelas ada torehan huruf di keningnya: terkejut, begitu mendapati tanda-tanda perbedaan antara kaumnya dengan kami; penasaran, setelah mendengar dongeng Taemin; dan sesuatu yang lain...takjub? Itu bukan yang pertama. Kami terlihat indah bagi mereka, mangsa alami kami. Kemudian, malu setelah terpergok sedang memperhatikan diriku.

Tetap saja, meskipun tampak jelas pada matanya yang aneh—aneh, karena terlihat begitu dalam; mata coklat biasanya datar—aku tidak mendengar apapun kecuali keheningan. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Sejenak aku merasa tidak nyaman. Ini sesuatu yang belum pernah kujumpai. Apa ada yang aneh denganku hari ini? Aku merasa baik-baik saja. Khawatir, aku mencoba lebih keras.

Suara-suara yang sebelumnya kujauhkan mendadak berteriak di kepalaku. _...kira-kira apa_ _musik_ _kesukaannya.._ _.mungkin_ _aku_ _bisa_ _menyinggung_ _CD baru itu._..Choi Minho sedang berpikir, dua meja disebalahnya—memperhatikan Kim Jongin.

 _Coba lihat bagaimana dia_ _menatapnya..._ Kim Jongdae atau Chen berpikir tak senang, juga masih sekitaran namja itu.

 _..._ _Benar-benar memuakkan_. _Kau_ _pikir_ _dia itu terkenal atau bagaimana b_ _ahkan Jung Sehun menatapnya_... Luhan sangat cemburu hingga wajahnya bisa-bisa menghijau. _dan Taemin_ _, memamerkan teman barunya. Menggelikan.._. sindiran terus bermuntahan dari pikirannya.

.. _Sepertinya semua orang sudah menanyakan hal itu padanya. Tapi aku ingin ngobrol dengannya. Aku mesti memikirkan pertanyaan baru_. Renung Do Kyungsoo.

 _...mungkin ia akan satu kelas denganku..._ Lay berharap

... _Banyak yang mesti dikerjakan nanti malamg! Trigonometri dan tes bahasa Inggris. Kuharap ib_ uku... Onew, namja pendiam. Pikirannya paling ramah. Satu-satunya di meja yang tidak terobsesi pada si Jongin.

Aku dapat mendengar semuanya, tiap hal sepele yang terlintas di benak mereka. Tapi tidak dari murid baru dengan mata memperdaya itu.

Dan, tentu saja, aku bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya ke Taemin. Tidak perlu membaca pikiran untuk mendengar suara lirihnya dengan jelas.

"namja berambut hitam itu siapa?" aku dengar ia bertanya, mengerling dari sudut matanya, dan buru-buru menghindar ketika tahu aku masih menatapnya. (Nb: bayangin rambut sehun di mv monster/lotto :D)

Jika aku berharap suaranya bisa membantu menemukan pikirannya, yang hilang entah dimana, aku kecewa. Biasanya, pikiran orang-orang memiliki suara yang sama dengan aslinya. Tapi nada bicaranya terdengar asing, tidak ada diantara ratusan pikiran yang bersautan di seantero kafetaria. Aku yakin itu. Suaranya benar-benar baru.

 _Oh, selamat, idiot_! Pikir Taemin sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Itu Sehun. Jung Sehun. Dia tampan, tentu saja, tapi jangan buang-buang waktu. Dia tidak berkencan. Kelihatannya tak satupun manusia disini cukup menarik baginya." Dia mendengus. "dan mereka berempat adalah saudaranya. Ayahnya penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah kita asal kau tau itu" kata Taemin menambahkan.

Aku memutar kepala menyembunyikan senyum ketika mendengar penuturan Taemin. Dia tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya mereka tidak memenuhi seleraku.

Dibalik kegetiran itu, muncul dorongan aneh, sesuatu yang tidak kupahami. Ini ada hubungannya dengan pikiran-pikiran tersembunyi Taemin...aku merasakan desakan aneh untuk turun tangan, melindungi Kim Jongin, mungkin dari kesinisan Lee Taemin. Sungguh perasaan yang aneh. Aku mencoba menemukan motivasi dibaliknya, aku ingin mencoba mempelajari murid baru itu sekali lagi.

 **TBC**

 **Apa ini masih boleh lanjut?**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review yaa.. Maaf kalo ini kurang menarik :)**

 **Maaf jg klo tulisan gak enakdibaca.. Soalnya laptop masih bermasalah hehehe**


End file.
